Goodbye My Best Friend
by plumi
Summary: An accident causes Rory to be left without her best friend. Can Tristan help her through it?


I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: completely AU

Note-she and Dean broke up a while ago.

"Now can anyone tell me the reason Shakespeare-"At this my teacher was cut off by a knock at the door. "Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone looked to the door to see who had interrupted their teacher and were greeted by the headmasters surprised face. "Oh headmaster Charleston I didn't know it was you!" exclaimed the teacher. "No matter, I need to speak with one of your students. Miss Gilmore will you come with me please? he asked with a glance in my direction.

At the mention of me, little miss Mary going to the headmasters office the class started whispering. I packed up all my belongings and walked out of the room completely terrified, what had I done? We walked in silence to his office and when we walked in my grandparents and dad were there, but my mom was nowhere to be seen. "Rory" started my dad "your mom was in an accident, a truck flipped over and landed on her car."At hearing this I started to panic "Is she all right!?" I exclaimed then I noticed everyones glum looking faces. "Rory, hunny" he started "she died." As soon as he said these words I sunk to the ground against the wall and started to sob. "She- she can't be gone!" I said in between sobs "We were planning our europe trip and how we were going to go and watch a bullfight and laugh at the french accents!She cant be gone!" I looked up to see the group that surrounded me.

"Lorelai this is not the place" said my grandmother and at that moment I hated her so much. "My name is NOT Lorelai, my name is RORY! Do not call me Lorelai, the only real Lorelai is DEAD!" I screamed and started to sob so hard my body shook. I felt my dad pick me up and carry me bridal style out of the office. When we got into the hall he set me down , the halls were full of students laughing and talking to their friends. As I walked down the hall to my locker I got looks in my direction, probably because a student sobbing in the halls was not a common sight.

As I reached my locker I realized my dad was right at my side I grabbed his arm for support and opened my locker only to start crying when I saw the picture of me and my mom building a snowman. My dad noticed the picture and tried to take it down but I stopped him, "It's ok" I said "I'm gonna leave it there." "Ok, if you're sure" was all my dad said in reply. I had gotten everything out of my locker that I needed and when I turned around I saw the headmaster and my grandparents waiting for us at the end of the hall.

Half an hour of pure silence later I was sitting in my moms bedroom balling my eyes out. "How could you just leave me here?" I asked aloud. "Why did you have to leave me here alone? I can't believe you left me! I don't have my best friend anymore, I don;t have my mom anymore!" At this I was exhausted and I cried myself to sleep.

This pattern continued for two weeks I would sit in my moms room cry, sleep, my dad was staying with me for a while until we worked out where I was going to live. Today's the funeral and I am scared as hell. I got out of her bed took a shower and slipped into a black dress with black heels. I didn't bother with makeup , after all I would end up crying and smearing it anyway. I walked out of the house into m dads car where he was waiting and we drove off without a word.

When we got there the parking lot was full which surprised me, my dad and I parked and walked in together. "you okay to do this Ror?" he asked with concern written all over his face. "I have to do this" was my reply. I knew my mom would want me here, I just knew it.

When we walked in I was surprised by the number of people that were there, including a few Chilton students, I even saw Tristan and Paris. "You're not here to scout out who came!" I whispered to myself. About twenty minutes later we were told to move into the room where the funeral would take place. I took the seat front and center in front of the coffin and my eyes stated tearing up. The service was blocked out of my mind I just stared at the coffin. We had to have it closed because of the damage from the accident but had seen her and the one look I took I started sobbing uncontrollably. It took my dad, luke and my grandfather to subdue me.

I felt a nudge in my side from my dad telling me it was my time to go up and give a few words. I walked up slowly tears already falling down my cheeks. "It's hard to lose your mother,"I started "but it's even harder to lose your mother who's also your best friend. So this eulogy isn't for my mother its for my best friend. The one person I'm not sure how to move on from, the one person I love the most. The one who gave me life, who gave me chances, the person who gave me everything." At this point I had tears flowing from my eyes "I know she would want me to move on and use this occurrence to help make me stronger, but I'm not sure I can do that. I can't move on from her, I don't know how, or if I even want to. So when I go to get coffee, which as anyone who knew me or her a little bit they would know the coffee addicts we are... or rather the coffee addicts we were. I will always remember how she go to Luke's and beg for what would be her 6th cup of the day. Luke would always respond by saying 'you that coffee's gonna kill you' well I think would would've gotten a good laugh at death by coffee. But that can't happen now so this goodbye to you, my best friend who happened to be my mother." With that walked off the stage tears clouding my sight.


End file.
